Jordancoln Week
by maestro jedi
Summary: una pequeña recopilación de historias Jordancoln en respuesta al desafio Jordancoln Week de JaviSuzumiya.
1. Selfi

Que tan difícil era tomarse una selfie, estadísticamente, era bastante sencillo en realidad, que el producto final, fuera de tu agrado era cuestión aparte.

Bueno pues incluso tomarse una simple selfie con su novio, era una tarea imposible, en especial a las afueras de la casa Loud, cuando no era alguna de sus hermanas, gritándole que ya se besara, era la madre del chico, preguntándole que si no tenía calzoncillos sucios que lavar, en fin, el rostro de ambos, sido un desfile de todas las tonalidades de rojo.

A un que finalmente lograron su cometido, milagrosamente minutos antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a su domicilio.

Tal vez, no fuera la mejor selfie del mundo, pero el simple hecho de tener una fotografía de los dos, sin sus amigos padres o las hermanas de su novio, acaparando la fotografía era en sí mismo un inmenso logro.

Porque al final desde que había aceptado ser la novia de Lincoln Loud, la vida de Jordán simplemente nunca podría volver a ser igual.

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer otra de mis pequeñas ideas, está en particular es parte del reto #jordancolnweek, que fue creado y promovido por JaviSuzumiya.**

**Así que sin más por el momento y antes de despedirme les recomiendo que visiten el devianart de JaviSuzumiya no se arrepentirán, nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Rule 63

Linka, miro nerviosa del otro lado de la pista de baile, sintiéndose una más tonta de haber asistido al baile de la cosecha en primer lugar.

Al menos Lane y Lynn Jr, se divertían, dejo salir un suspiro, pensando que quizás viera sido mejor para ella, quedarse en casa acompañando a Lars mientras cuidaba a la sus hermanitos más pequeños.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y salir, cuando alguien intento llamar su atención, tosiendo sutilmente.

— — Te a…..pet…..ece…..ría ba…..il…..aaa…..rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. — intento no reírse de la cara completamente colorada de Jordan en esos momentos, pero era sumamente adorable, a un que no está segura si le habla a ella, dado que había más chicas en esa parte del gimnasio.

— — Li….n…ka — repuso el chico a un más sonrojado si era posible estirando su mano hacia la mencionada chica — bai…l…..aaaarrr…co….nmi…gooooo…. pu…ed..d…..e..s.. — una muy ligera risita abandono sus labios, ante lo atolondrado y dulce que lucía su amigo, el estaba al borde del colapso total.

— —Me encantaría — susurro mientras tomaba delicadamente, la mano de su pareja de baile, el cual empezaba a sonreír como un tonto de la pura emoción, de lograrla invitar a bailar.

Quizás la noche no sería tan mala, a un que admitiéndolo seriamente, ambos eran un asco bailando en realidad.

**Segundo capitulo para el desafio de #jordancolnweek de JaviSuzumiya.**

**Nos leemos próximamente.**


	3. Beach

Su pequeña escapada a la playa llegaba a su fin, y con ello la diversión, al menos por el momento, pensó la chica, mientras ayudaba a su novio a subir las cosas a su automóvil.

Quizás no fuera un convertible, pero el pequeño beat les había demostrado innumerables veces, que era todo un guerrero de la carretera.

La sombrilla y la canasta con los restos de su comida, entraron fácilmente, la pelota y su flotador en forma de dona, lastimosamente tuvieron que desinflarse.

— — ¿Te divertiste? — pregunto su pareja, con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad adornando sus labios.

En verdad le preguntaba eso ahora, cuando durante las últimas horas, ambos pasaron los que quizás fueron, algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Caminar al lado del mar al amanecer, prepara una barbacoa en la playa, ganar ese partido de voleibol contra esos idiotas de los dinkleberg, más otras cosas, que hicieron en ese lugar algo más solitario de la playa detrás de las rocas gigantes, que a un la sonrojaban por su atrevimiento.

— — Contigo siempre mi conejito — susurro juguetonamente, mientras le robaba un beso.

Ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del único hijo varón de los Loud, por que no importaba cuantos años llevara saliendo con Jordán, ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo de alguna forma.

Y eso era lo que más amaba de su pareja, eso y de que podía ganarle en vencidas a ocho de sus diez hermanas, exceptuando a Lisa y a Lori, pero esa ya era otra historia.

Tercer día del desafío Jordancoln Week , una vez más quiero agradecerle a JaviSuzumiya por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Karaoke

Jordán tenía que admitir finalmente, que el canto no era una de las mejores cualidades de su pareja, y a un que lo amaba bastante, en verdad, Lincoln berreaba más como una oveja moribunda, que otra cosa, al menos compensaba esos gritos de espanto, moviendo bastante bien el trasero, al menos su humilde opinión.

Por otro lado, según el punto de vista de Lincoln, lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que el esperaba en primer lugar, ya hasta estaba tomándole gusto a cantar en el karaoke, tanto que inconscientemente movía su cadera al ritmo de la música, dando un espectáculo inesperado a su pareja.

Segundo después, la canción llegaba a su fin, y con el show.

\- ¿Cómo estuve? - cuestiono el muchacho, sumamente sonrojado.

\- Nada mal - respondió la chica - ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo? – pregunto mientras le ofrecía el catálogo musical.

Si quizás Lincoln Loud, parecía mas un Mamut atrapado en un pozo de brea, barritando por ayuda, que alguien cantando en verdad, pero la verdad, lo compensaba con creces sabiendo mover el bote.

Bueno, creo que esta historia, esta completamente fuera de tiempo, para el desafío que en ese momento me llegue a imponer, pero la verdad, no quería dejar este proyecto a medias, así que intentare terminarlo, sin mas les agradezco su comprensión, y su paciencia, si que alguien a seguir al pendiente de este proyecto en particular, sin más me despido.

Que la fuerza los acompañe.


	5. Five

La pequeña vio su globo alejarse, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo corriendo lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Mama no iba estar contenta, si perdía un globo más, era el tercero que le compraba, y ya no tendría otra oportunidad para pedirle uno nuevo.

Miro con terror como el globo pasaba al lado de los juegos, en caminándose hacia la calle, alejándose de cualquier oportunidad de alcance.

Sintió las primeras lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, ante la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto una suave voz, logrando que dejara de llorar para poder ver mejor quien preguntaba.

No conocía al chico que sostenía su globo, lo recordaría, dado el extraño tono de pelo que tenía, pero a un así, era su héroe en esos momentos, ambos rieron, mientras trataban de ayudarse a atarle el globo en el brazo, o al menos intentaban amarrarlo, dado que ninguno de los dos a un podía atarse las agujetas de los zapatos.

Por suerte la hermana mayor del niño estaba cerca, y les ayudo tranquilamente, antes de comprarle un helado a cada uno.

\- Gracias Lori – repuso el pequeño sonriendo mientras comía su helado.

\- De nada hermanito – dijo la mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ahora se bueno, y juega con tu amiga, mientras yo continúo leyendo mi libro por haya – señalo una banca próxima, mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- Gracias por mi helado – logro decir la pequeña avergonzada.

\- Descuida – afirmo el niño, terminándose su helado de una mordida – para eso están los amigos ¿no? – pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco.

\- Por supuesto – respondió la chica más entusiasmada - ahora somos amigos - grito mientras empezaba a saltar, contagiando con su alegría a su nuevo amigo si eso era posible.

\- Y ahora que hacemos – cuestiono la pequeña un minuto después.

\- Vamos a las barras – exclamo el chico mientras empezaba a correr hacia los juegos.

\- Espérame – repuso la niña, cuidando de no volver a perder su globo, antes de iniciar la escalada por las barras – por cierto, me llamo Jordán – comento con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé – respondió su compañero de juego sonriendo también – se lo dijiste a mi hermana hace unos momentos – la risa franca la contagio, evitando que se abochornara mas si era posible - yo me llamo Lincoln – respondió su nuevo amigo.

Dando pie a una de las mejores salidas al parque de su niñez, que alguno de los dos pudieran recordar, en especial algunos años después, cuando se volvieran a encontrar en secundaria y continuaran con su amistad.


	6. Graduacion

Miro por ultima vez el auditorio de la preparatoria, sonriendo levemente, recordando alguno de los momentos vividos hasta el momento dentro de la que fuera hasta ahora, su vida preparatoriana.

\- - Queridos compañeros, maestros, familiares y público en general – los parlantes empezaron a repetir el discurso de cierre, que en esos momentos empezaba a dar la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Obligando al chico a regresar su mirada, al frente, poniendo toda su atención, intentando memorizarla cada detalle, que, frente a sus ojos, manifestaba la que, desde el segundo día de su primer año en preparatoria, fuera su novia.

Un ligero sonrojo, cubrió sus mejillas, al instante que rememoraba ese momento en específico.

Flash back.

Debía parecerle un tonto a la chica que en ese instante le tendía la mano, para ayudar a levantarse.

\- - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto visiblemente preocupada, sonrojándole un poco más, si eso era posible – siento haberte golpeado con mi mochila – continúo disculpándose la chica, mas nerviosa con forme pasaban los minutos.

Fin del flash back.

Quien iba a imaginar, que un simple accidente, llevaría a un beso, algunas horas mas tarde, y a la relación mas estable y duradera que ambos hubieran tenido en su vida hasta el momento, y a un que la universidad asomaba su rostro en el horizonte, trayendo nuevos desafíos a nivel académico, económico y personal, los superarían, de eso el chico no tenía duda.

\- - En conclusión, gracias – finalizo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, arrancando una ovación de pie al auditorio entero.

\- - TE AMO JORDAN – grito el chico dominado por un impulso de idiotez, una vez que la ovación se hubiera terminado.

\- - Y yo a ti Lincoln – respondió su novia, antes de abandonar el atril, arrancando un grito de ternura del publico presente, sonrojando al chico hasta las orejas, en definitiva, durante años, seguirían hablando de ese momento.

Pero al ver a su novia mandarle un beso, antes de retomar su puesto en el escenario, todo lo demás quedo en segundo lugar, como la burla de sus amigos, de sus hermanas, la mirada de complicidad de su padre, y el leve enojo de su madre, ante su escenita, tan solo ese beso a distancia valía aguantar todo eso por el resto de su vida.

Si con ello, Jordán continuaba en su vida.

**Gracias por leer el sexto capítulo de este pequeño proyecto, Jordancoln, quisiera agradecerles a todos mis lectores, y a la gente que está apoyándome con sus review, follow o favoritos, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Y sin más que comentarles por el momento, solamente me despido, no sin antes recordarles la campaña, que intento impulsar, para que dejen un review en cualquier fanfic que lean, en cualquiera de las plataformas que utilicen, y así motivarnos a mejorar, y sobre todo a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos próximamente, que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	7. Beso

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras que durante mas de dos años, deseo desesperadamente oír.

Atrás quedaron los arduos meses de planeación, los interminables contratiempos, las agrias peleas, las amenazas y reclamos, entre otras cosas menos agradables de recordar.

Esas simples palabras cambiaban toda su existencia, como bien se lo habían recalcado la noche anterior sus hermanas y su mejor amiga en la noche previa al evento.

\- Acepto –

Repitió lentamente las palabras que hace escasos segundos abandonaran los labios de Jordán, ante la mirada piadosa del padre que continuo con la ceremonia religiosa.

\- Si nadie se opone, a esta unión – la voz del reverendo inundaba con solemnidad la iglesia – los declaro marido y mujer – era idea suya, o el leve sonrojo que adornaban sutilmente las mejillas de su ahora esposa, la hacia ver a un más bella si eso era humanamente posible – ahora puede besar a la novia – finalizo el sacerdote con una leve sonrisa.

El ahora orgulloso señor Loud, tomo a su flamante esposa entre sus brazos, besándola como si no la hubiera besado jamás, arrancando unos cuantos silbidos de parte de los presentes, y algunas porras algo subidas de tono de parte de Lynn Jr y Sid, que eran las damas de honor.

\- -¿Podemos continuar? – pregunto el párroco con una ligera sonrisa, ante el ahora bochorno de los jóvenes esposo, y la risa de los presentes.

Después de todo, a un quedaba la fiesta con los amigos y familias, antes de emprender el largo viaje hacia Milano, donde daría inicio su viaje de luna de miel, a un que la leve sonrisita de Jordan le indicaba que, si jugaban bien sus cartas, podrían recrear su primera vez, la cual curiosamente fue durante una boda, hace algunos años atrás.

Pero esa era una historia para otro momento.

Finalmente logre terminar el desafío, casi con un año de retraso, pero era algo que no podía dejar inconcluso, gracias por leer, sin más me despido.

Y que la fuerza los acompañe.


End file.
